


undo

by ullfloattoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hair-pulling, Kinda, M/M, innocent yuuri turns into slutty yuuri real fast, little bit of agnst, praise kink if you look close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: “I just jerk off to you, a lot I guess, can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> since ep 9 hasnt come out this info is probably inaccurate but yeah i tried my best and ill edit if any info is wrong as the season goes on <3 i just started watching last week and i just had to get this out of my system!!! ps this is fiction lol

 

Yuuri stepped onto his place on the podium, second, just below his Canadian oppressor JJ. A huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders knowing that he was going to the final. He had made it. But so had Yurio. 

 

Yurio slid into his fourth place spot, long hair draping over his large eyes. He caught the gaze of his grandfather, who had just entered the arena. Yurio gave a small wave, his grandfather nodded back. That made him happy. 

 

Viktor of course led a chant for the two, he started with his Yuuri first. Hands waving in the air, so proud of his apprentice, no matter the awful news he had heard minutes before. His dog was dying. He switched it up to the 15 year old, silver hair flying about in the chilled air.

 

The wonderful moment was cut short. Soon, the cameras turned off, fans left, and the huge lights dimmed to black. Viktor and Yuuri walked in silence along the sidewalk to the hotel. It was like the celebration was a short pause in Viktor’s dilemma. And now, there was no more distraction. In the night, only street lights illuminated their pale faces. Viktor was just thankful the old man agreed to watch over Yuuri during his absence, “Yuuri. Could you check to see the earliest flight back to Hasetsu?” His voice sounded hoarse.

 

“I’ve booked it already,” Yuuri didn't look up from his scuffing feet on the pavement. He had kept his competition suit on, to avoid any time wasted. Viktor needed his sleep so that he could wake up in the morning. 

 

Obviously Yuuri is sad to see Viktor go, only when he had just started to make advancements in their relationship, if they even could call it that. After the kiss, Yuuri had been going out of his way to drop hints, suggesting they sleep together, pulling Viktor close, and agreeing to all of Viktor’s weird couple-y requests.  _ Yuuri! Let’s look at the stars.  _ Or  _ Yurri! Let’s grab some Shashik while we’re here, near where I grew up.  _ They haven't kissed since Viktor’s surprise, other than the peck on his skate, which was certainly for press. And Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn’t want to again. He figures they should talk about it, he wonderes if Viktor even feels anything, as a massive sex symbol, are kisses sweet nothings?

 

Somehow, they’ve made it inside their suite already. Yuuri looms over in the corner with a heavy heart as Viktor packs his bags for the morning. 

  
"Yuuri. Are you okay?" Viktor calls from his kneeling position, trying to get his clothes from the chest of drawers.    
  
"Of course." Yuuri responds, not looking away from the blank wall.    
  
Viktor stands up. Walks closely to Yuuri and looks him in the eye, "i'll only be gone for a little bit Makkachin is going to be fine!" Viktor gives him a closed eyed big smile.   
  
Yuuri feels like crying. Viktor stands tall over him, and all he can think about is just kissing him again. Yuuri sits on the edge of the bed and pats the empty spot next to him. Viktor takes the offer and presses their heads together, grasping Yuuri’s jaw with his long fingers.    
  
He can feel a short loving phrase coming up, Yuuri’s eyes expand, Viktor’s mouth opens to say something but Yuuri takes the open invitation and kisses him. Viktor kisses back of course and Yuuri reaches for Viktors hip to hold onto.    
  
When they pull away, their heads are still leaning against one another intensely, Yuuri searches Viktor for something, rejection, eros, but what he finds is lust.    
  
"Viktor," he says softly, "do you like me?"   
  
Viktors silver eyebrows knot together, "Why wouldn't I?"   
  
"That's not what I mean," Yuuri presses his fingers into Viktors hip a little more intensely, Yuuri’s voice drops "What does this mean to _ you _ ?"    
  
"Yuuri," Viktor laughs, "I don't coach just anyone, I don't kiss just anyone in front of the entire nation, and I sure as hell don't want anyone as bad as i want you."    
  
"I thought you just- because you could."    
  
Viktor kisses Yuuri. This time with a lot more movement. Yuuri parts his mouth and allows Viktor to take the lead, he shakes his trenchcoat off and runs his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri takes this as an invitation to untuck Viktors shirt from his buckled pants and run his own fingers up and down his toned chest.    
  
Viktors eyes open and he looks between them, Yuuri's hair is a mess and the disheveled look of Viktors clothes with Yuuri’s hand hot on his skin. he pulls away panting a bit, "Do you want this?"    
  
Yuuri bites the inside of his cheek and nods. He wasn't even thinking. it's wild to think he's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before, and now he's sitting here in bed with Viktor Nikiforov. He doesn't even want to think about how experienced Viktor is, or if he'll be good enough.    
  
"Don't worry," Viktor reassures, "We don't have to."   
  
"No!" Yuuri replies, "I, I want to. Just tell me what to do."    
  
"Like coach you?" Viktor teases.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
Viktor takes off his shoes and slides so he's leaning against the mahogany headboard. It should be illegal, really. Viktor rips the rest of his buttons to his dress shirt undone. And he just lays there. Porcelain skin glistening in the moonlight, abs fully exposed and fabric hanging loosely off his shoulders, “Are you coming?”

 

Yuuri takes a shaky breath and schooches in front of Viktor, he hesitantly placed his palm on Viktor’s thigh, “Can I?” Viktor nods, and Yuuri undoes the thick brown belt. He slides the black dress pants off and is met with the obvious tent in the maroon underwear Viktor is left in. It’s nothing he hasn't seen before (those baths were eye opening)  but the thought of his cock, aroused, fully hard, for  _ Yuuri _ is nothing he’d ever expect to actually happen. 

 

Without thinking twice, Yuuri grabs the covered length in his hand and licks a hot stripe up his dick. Viktor’s hip buckle, his icy blue eyes meet chocolate, “You sure you haven't done this already?” 

 

Its motivation to continue, Yuuri slides the boxers off and drops them somewhere on the ground. Viktor’s lips part, Yuuri’s eyes are hazy and half lidded, “What’s next?” He doesn't turn away from the leaking cock in front of him. 

 

Viktor laces his fingers in the ebony and pulls him slightly forward, “Lick the lip, gather the precome-” Yuuri’s eyelashes fall closed and does what he’s told to, “that’s it, Good boy.”

 

Yuuri begins to hum, as he continues to lick around wherever he can before taking part of his length into his mouth, the vibrations make Viktor interlace his fingers through his locks tighter. When Yuuri comes up for air, he asks, “Am I doing it right, Mr. Nikiforov?” It’s playful yet wicked, and he knows exactly what he’s doing.

 

Viktor groans, “You’re not as innocent as we all think.” 

 

Yuuri shrugs, “I just jerk off to you, a lot I guess, can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”

 

He doesn't leave him any time to reply, just grabs the base of his dick and continues to swallow it. Viktor is left with the thought, “You touch yourself when you think of me?” 

 

Yuuri doesn't come up right away, plays with the tip of his cock between his lips for a moment, he says it so nonchalantly, “I mean, why do you think I had to stop myself from sharing a bed with you all this time?” Yuuri goes back down, lays his tongue out flat on the top half of his dick, “You gonna come or what?” 

 

It’s the new confidence that shocks him, has him clenching the sheets as he unravels, hair matted to his forehead. Yuuri takes it all, Viktor says one word, a demand, that Yuuri follows absentmindedly. The come is swallowed. 

Yuuri blows the fallen hair out of his face and sits up, he usually wears nothing underneath his skating attire, boxers tend to leave unflattering lines with spandex, so there's a shameless bulge protruding from it, “Let’s take a shower.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my heart siiiing


End file.
